Flame retardant polymers are useful for various applications such as those that have frequent and/or close contact with humans and that may be exposed to open flames. For example, flame retardant polymers may be used in transportation applications, consumer goods, and the like. Previously, halogenated compounds (e.g., organohalogens) have been used as flame retardants, but, because those halogenated compounds may produce halogen gas and/or halogen compounds that are environmental toxins and may corrode surrounding materials, there has been a push to move away from such halogenated compounds. For example, the Stockholm Convention on Persistent Organic Pollutants bans the use of 22 organohalogens, many of which are used for flame retardant purposes. Additionally, the Restriction of Hazardous Substances (RoHS) Directive of the European Union also bans the use of certain organohalogens due to environmental concerns.
While research has been conducted into non-halogen flame retardant compounds, these compounds have processing constraints that lead to high loading levels of the compounds. Additionally, existing non-halogen flame retardant compounds are used in molding processes in which the architecture of the resultant part may be controlled, but the architecture of the chemistry within the part is not controlled.